


fall down beneath their own weight

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, No shipping, This is basically just glatt and ghostbur talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: schlatt and wilbur talk, they figure a few things out. wilbur figured more out then schlatt honestly....NO SHIPPING
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	fall down beneath their own weight

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting, not first time here, hope you like, comment??? pwease???

"hey schlatt?" he didn't really remember his own voice being as creaky as it was now, but, he didn't feel like he had a great memory at the moment either.

"wilbur," he didn't look over, he never really looked at wilbur since they had been here.

"where are we? this isn't l'manburg."

"it's not. you want my best guess?" he saw schlatts head tilt, a cigarette in his mouth, smoke flowing out.

"wouldn't expect anything less!" he smiled proudly.

"we're dead."

his smile disappeared fast after that. "that... that's your best guess?"

"it's my best, not my nicest," his red eyes flashed with something that resembled humor. his tone almost matched it too.

"it's not very nice at all..." wilbur frowned deeply. "are we, yknow... down below?"

"hell? pretty shit hell if that's where we are. not very torturey. can't assume we're in heaven though either." schlatt shrugged.

"why?" wilburs brows tugged together, his face pinched, his frown not disappearing.

"oh you know why." schlatt laughed, tilting his head back a little bit. 

wilburs expression only got more scrunched up.

"you know why, right?" there was one of those rare times where schlatt would look over. he never looked happy when doing it. looking over never meant good things. that didn't make wilbur feel better.

wilbur stayed silent, looking away from schlatt. his gaze was scrutinizing, and it seemed to take in all of wilbur at once. it never failed to make him uncomfortable. wilbur always looked away when schlatt looked over.

"you're joking." it wasn't phrased as a question, as if he simply couldn't believe that wilbur didn't know why he deserved to go to hell. he knew why he was here, why wouldn't wilbur?

wilbur didn't respond and that was the kicker for schlatt. "you don't remember blowing up an entire country?"

"i didn't do that." wilbur whispered, carefully keeping his gaze away from schlatt. 

schlatt laughed loudly and meanly, a sharp grin on his face. "you make a good fucking joke buddy!" he pat the man on the back. 

"i'm not joking, i didn't do that!" he finally looked over glaring, "you're lying." 

that made schlatt frown. "fine, i'll play along, what do you remember?"

"i... i remember phil killing me... it hurt."

"why'd he kill you?" schlatt finally looked away and back to the oceanside, swinging his legs over the ledge.

"must've had a good reason." wilbur turned his head to the ocean too, the tides pulled at the sand.

"yeah, what is that reason?" he put the cigarette back in his mouth, his ear flicking dismissively.  
he got no response. 

"you're really not joking are you?" schlatt shook his head a little.

"i wouldn't lie to you, schlatt." he said in a small voice, he didn't seem very sure of it though.

"yeah... i know." wilbur didn't enjoy seeing the frown pulling his features down. it was his fault, he just had to find a way to fix it.

"...what do you remember?" maybe he had a good story to tell.

"nothin' good." he laughed bitterly. wilbur wasn't doing a good job so far.

"why?" he cocked his head.

"because i was kind of a shitty guy, wilbur. i did bad things and really didn't give a shit what happened to others." schlatt didn't seem to bothered by this information, like it was old news, like he'd figured it out long ago and didn't do anything about it. 

"do you give a shit now?" he said gently, he didn't think he was going to like the answer.

"nope." he didn't like the answer.

"why?"

"why? i don't know wilbur, why are you interrogating me all the sudden?" his face wasn't just a frown anymore, now his eyebrows were pulling together too.

"because i don't know you very well and we're here together," he tried to smile at schlatt, who didn't seem to care.

"we've known each other for a long time wilbur, don't start to care now."

"we have?" is that why he talked to wilbur like they were friends, like he knew more about wilbur than wilbur did himself? maybe he was thinking of the wrong guy...

"what? yeah, we've been friends for a while before that election." he took a drag of the cigarette he had, staring in the direction of the setting sun. it was always a setting sun.

"election?"

"wilbur, you're not very funny." now wilbur could hear the anger in his voice. that didn't make him feel better.

"i don't know who you are, schlatt."

"the fuck are you talking about wilbur? have you lost your damn mind? i thought it would clear up a bit after death, but here we are!" the anger didn't as much creep through as it did take over his voice, and yet he still wasn't looking over.

"i don't know who you are, i'm sorry if we were friends but... i don't remember you!"

"damnit wilbur, i wish you were joking." all the rage disappeared as soon as it came, you could barely even see it on his face.

"i wish i was too." he knew schlatt hadn't turned his head, but he could still feel those red eyes on him.

"i know, i know." he sighed, defeated. 

"were we good friends?"

"yeah, until we got older, i had a son, your brother, i guess, you ran off with phil, tommy, and technoblade and left me alone."

"why'd i leave you?" he cocked his head.

"i cant physco-analyze you man, you wanted bigger and better things, i don't know."

"sorry." he whispered.

"it didn't hurt my feelings too much, i was busy too, at the time, besides, you came and visited." he shrugged. "not very often though." he added bitterly.

wilbur paused. "was that the antarctic empire?" 

"dunno, you were always kinda secretive about it. never told me too much. i guess so, fits in the timeline alright." 

"what happened to your son?" wilbur shifted, crossing his legs.

"he was your brother, wilbur, y'know tubbo. don't see the resemblance?" he laughed a little sharply, his ears twitching. 

"well... i guess. your personalities aren't very similar."

"they really aren't," he laughed.

"what happened after the antarctic empire?"

"not quite sure, phil disappeared, along with tubbo and tommy, who you followed. technoblade... well... you know how he is." he trailed off a little.

"i followed them off to the dream smp, right?"

"yeah, think so anyways. you're caught up from there, right?" 

"bits and pieces." wilbur pursed his lips, thinking. "what happened to phil?"

"came back after five years or somethin', talking about hardcore, or whatever. wouldn't tell me too much, got nervous about baby zombies though." 

"oh... i only remember tommy during that time. i think i was with him. and tubbo! your son!" he smiled.

"tubbo's not really my son." schlatt frowned deeply. "kid's nothin' like me. all he's got are those horns, and ears, does he have hooves?" schlatts head tipped.

"yeah he does!! they clop but he usually wears shoes over them," wilbur explained, still smiling but that didn't bring schlatt any joy.

"did he know?" schlatt whispered.

"i dunno." wilbur whispered back.

schlatt nodded. that seemed to be their conversation for the day, schlatt at some point would completely stop responding, that seemed to be now. wilbur was ok with that. he could think of stories to write.

**Author's Note:**

> i good that was alright i don't know how well i characterized them......


End file.
